


Scrooged

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 7 yr. old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early season<br/>No warnings<br/>Disclaimer: Still not mine.</p>
<p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrooged

_Stargate Command_

"What's gotten into Siler?" Ferretti looked strangely at Walter as both men listened to a litany of complaints from the normally easy going sergeant. Watching as Siler threw both hands up in the air in frustration and stomp away, Walter and Ferretti could only stare in bewilderment at the man whose middle name used to be _unflappable_.

++++

"Hey Siler," Daniel chirped as he trotted up to the tall man. "Ready for Christmas?" Afterward, Daniel couldn't quite say what surprised him the most. The sergeant's obvious grumpiness or the _bah humbug_ Siler uttered before throwing Daniel a disgusted look over his shoulder.

++++

_Colonel O'Neill's office_

Lifting his head up, Jack was relieved to take his mind off the last report he had been pouring over when he saw it was Daniel come visiting. Patting his lap for the little boy to sit on, Jack waited until his munchkin made himself comfortable. "What's up, squirt?"

"Siler's acting really strange," Daniel snuggled into Jack's hold. "From what I've been hearing he'd fit right into Ebenezer Scrooge's shoes."

"That bad, huh?"

"Do you think he hates Christmas?" Daniel rained his mega watt blue eyes on his guardian.

"Not normally," Jack mused. "Maybe Santa needs to give Siler a lifetime supply of those handy dandy wrenches he likes to carry."

Giggling, Daniel's body shook against Jack. "Now you're just being silly."

"Yeahsureyabetcha! " _Silly's_ in my job description, kiddo."

"We have to figure out why Siler's unhappy," Daniel chewed on his lip in thought.

"Yeah," Jack drawled, "can't have Santa drop a sack of coal down Siler's chimney."

"Jaaaack!" Daniel rolled his eyes. "Siler doesn't have a fireplace."

Scratching his chin, Jack appeared puzzled. "Too bad."

Hopping off Jack's lap, Daniel huffed, clearly annoyed with his guardian. "You're not taking this seriously enough."

"Look, grasshopper," Jack ruffled his kid's hair, "if Siler wants to be Scrooge for a day I say let him."

"You're hopeless." Daniel scooted out of the office before Jack could retaliate.

++++

_General Hammond's office_

Pretty much Daniel had the run of the SGC and could come and go anywhere he pleased, up to a point that is. So he tentatively knocked on General Hammond's door until the officer told him to come inside.

Warmth lit up Hammond's blue eyes at the sight of the small child. "What can I help you with, son?"

"Siler's being a Scrooge today and I feel we should get to the bottom of it." Daniel folded his arms as he planted himself firmly in front of the general's desk.

"You mean the whole _bah humbug_ routine?" Hammond hid his smile that threatened to break out.

"So you've bumped into him today too?" Daniel asked.

Clearing his throat, Hammond thought he better give the boy a good explanation for their sergeant's behavior. "Well you see, Daniel, Siler's getting into character."

"I'll say," Daniel snorted.

"No, son," Hammond's eyes crinkled up in the corners as his lips twitched. "I mean exactly that," he laughed at the astonished expression covering Daniel's face. "Every time Christmas rolls around Siler helps out at his children's school for their annual Christmas play."

Holding up his hand, Daniel interrupted. "Don't tell me... _A Christmas Carol_."

"Normally you would have remembered that," Hammond pointed out. "But since your downsizing some of your memories are a bit..." he trailed off as Daniel supplied the word he was looking for.

"Shoddy?"

"More or less," Hammond chuckled.

"Okay, General," Daniel smiled. "Thanks for clearing it up for me."

"Anytime, son." As soon as the youngster left, Hammond burst out laughing.

++++

_Embarkation room_

Observing Siler on the ladder making adjustments to the Stargate, Daniel patiently waited for him to finish. When the sergeant did, he pounced. "I have one question for you."

"Sure," Siler glanced at Daniel curiously because you never knew what the kid would throw at you. "What's on your mind?"

"Can I be Tiny Tim?"

The End


End file.
